Beauty Runs Skin Deep
by WonderPickle
Summary: "Lance suddenly realized the only thing Keith was wearing happened to be a towel tied around his waist. Just. A. Towel." Klance one-shot.


**I read a fic on AO3 this morning and had a feels attack SO I wrote this. enjoy Klance nonsense.**

* * *

Lance huffed.

Again.

He'd been waiting for Keith to get out of the shower for-he checked his phone- _fifteen doboshes_.

Keith had been training for what felt like forever while Lance barely managed to entertain himself.

Then he needed to shower. But honestly, Lance would've preferred him leaving the sweat.

Ugh. All he wanted was some quality cuddling time with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

 _Apparently_.

The water shut off in the bathroom. Lance grinned like an idiot.

He considered posing on Keith's bed. He hopped onto his knees and put one hand under his chin, tilting his head up.

He waited a tick before muttering, "No. That's stupid."

Whipping his legs out from underneath his body, he belly-flopped onto the mattress. "Oof!"

He stuck his ass in the air and propped an elbow on the bed, leaning his left cheek on his hand. Lance looked towards the bathroom door, batting his lashes.

It didn't open, but he could hear Keith moving around in there.

Groaning, Lance rolled onto his side. Leaning on his hip, he pressed his weight onto it. He kept his hand and arm in the same place, though he put his temple to his knuckles instead of his cheek.

He stretched one leg out towards the headboard and rested his other foot on that calf.

Several ticks passed though, and he frowned. "Ugh!"

Lance rolled back to try again. But he misjudged the amount of bed left behind him.

He tumbled onto the floor with a yelp.

Keith had somehow decided _that_ was the best time to come out.

From the floor, Lance heard the door pop open.

"Lance…?"

His eyes shot up first, peering over the edge of the bed. But the rest of his body quickly followed, springing across the sheets. "Heyyyyyyyy, babe."

Keith raised an eyebrow. Water dripped off his hair and down his face.

Lance suddenly realized the only thing Keith was wearing happened to be a towel tied around his waist.

Just. A. Towel.

His heart _hammered_ in his chest and his cheeks reddened.

Keith's abs and other muscles were on display for Lance's pleasure without any obstructions.

Including clothes.

God. Seeing Keith in a tight t-shirt was a _gift_. But this? Oh man.

Lance swore he stopped breathing. Keith had only been shirtless in front of him twice before, excluding makeouts when Lance was too distracted by Keith's lips to pull away and look. But those other times hadn't been long enough for Lance to take a mental picture.

Now Keith was standing here, in front of him, with the light reflecting off his perfect skin in a way that made Lance's insides melt.

Keith was literally the sexiest thing alive.

The towel rode low on his hips, exposing small slivers of skin that weren't usually visible. His muscular _v_ was faint-inducing, but it was also something the towel did happen to cover most of.

They made eye contact across the room, but Lance's gaze kept falling to Keith's muscles. They looked like they'd been professionally sculpted but someone who made lovesick people melt for a living.

Both of them went bright red.

Keith glanced down at himself, then looked away. Clearing his throat, he walked past Lance to his dresser.

Lance stayed in awe, watching him move. Water flicked on his skin. He swallowed.

It was getting really hard to inhale any air.

Even Keith's _back_ was sexy. How unfair was that? It was so muscles and well-worked...rugged and scarred and beautiful.

" _God_ you're hot," Lance murmured. His blush deepened. "Did I say that out loud?"

Keith half-turned back to him, only a portion of his face peering over his shoulder. "Yeah. You did."

Lance grumbled and Keith laughed. It was so soft it made Lance think he started floating.

He put both hands on his stomach, he raised both feet in the air, behind him.

His calves crossed as his toes dangled. "Well it's not fair!" Lance protested. "You shouldn't be allowed to be that hot!"

Keith rolled his eyes. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers. " _Lance_." He slipped them on without lifting up his towel. Once they touched his waist, he untied the towel and set it on the nearest chair.

"I'm just saying! It's like-I don't know! You were made from _magic_ or something!" Lance whined.

After pulling on a pair of baggy sweatpants, Keith turned and faced him. "You're being ridiculous." But he smiled.

Keith reached in another drawer for a t-shirt. Lance jumped up, widening his eyes and frantically waving his hands. "No no no!"

Keith narrowed his eyes incredulously. "No?"

"No," Lance confirmed. He took the shirt from Keith's hands, their fingers brushing against each other. "I've been waiting all day to hang out with you! And now that you're shirtless, you're _staying_ shirtless! You owe me that, mullet."

Keith blushed but shrugged. "Fine."

Lance grinned at his lack of an argument.

He threw the shirt against the wall and didn't watch for the landing. His hand fell and nudged Keith's. Their fingers laced together.

Lance huffed an over dramatic sigh. "It's not fair!"

"What's not?" Keith asked.

Lance gestured at his bare chest. "This!" He mocked a swoon. "You're _unbelievably_ sexy!"

"And you think that's unfair…?"

" _Yes_! You're just so…" Lance gave a pained moan. " _Aghhhh_! Look at you!" He ran his free hand hand over Keith's chest to illustrate his claim.

Keith caught Lance's hand, curling around it. Lance felt Keith's heavy stare on his face, so he looked up. Their eyes met. Keith was looking down to catch Lance's gaze.

"And you're not?"

"Pffft." Lance scoffed. "Not even _close_."

Keith's expression twisted like he was in physical pain. "Lance-" But then he shook his head and took back whatever he was about to say. Instead, he kissed Lance. He kissed Lance to prove him wrong and show him the exact opposite was true, that was obvious. _And_ he kissed Lance with an unimaginably fierce softness.

Keith's lips cupped around Lance's. Each of his hands held one of Lance's cheeks. But Lance tangled one hand in Keith's hair and pressed one hand to his back. The skin was _so_ smooth.

"Lance," Keith pulled away just enough to whisper, "you're _beautiful_."

He didn't take his lips away from Lance's again.

Lance's fingers found Keith's scalp under his mess of hair. He pushed, getting Keith's head as close to his as possible. As Keith's response, an incoherent groan passed between their mouths.

Lance started to lift his legs. Keith got the hint and immediately moved both of his hands. One for underneath Lance's right thigh and one for the left. He hoisted them up, prompting Lance to circle them around Keith's waist. He hooked his ankles at the back.

And Keith carried Lance to his bed, never once pulling apart.


End file.
